Sam and Freddie's Party For Two
by Sk8erBoi'sChick
Summary: Songfic KINDA to Shania Twain's "Party for Two" ft. Billy Currington. That's all you need to know.


**Yo Yo Yo! I'm back! This idea popped into my head when I was listening to my iPod on shuffle, and this song popped up. I would like to say thank you to all my readers and that I recommend listening to the song while you read this.**

**I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does.**

**I also don't own "Party for Two" by Shania Twain featuring Billy Currington. **

**Enjoy!**

It popped into my head during eighth period today. It's the last day of school, so I'm gonna throw a party! Who should I invite? Carly? No she's going with Spencer to some art show later. Gibby? Never! The kid is just too weird. Griffin? Heck no! He's Carly's Peewee crazed ex! Wendy? Nah, she's such a blabbermouth… Freddork? Yeah, ok, don't tell anyone, but I kinda like the nub. It'll just be a party for the two of us! That's a great idea! It's about five thirty, so he's free to call. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered on the other line. He was probably wondering why I had called him.

"Hey Freddie," I greeted.

"Yeah?" he asked, unsure.

"I'm having a party. Wanna come?" I asked him, knowing he'd be easy to convince.

"Nah, I don't think so Sammy," he said. I flushed, because I secretly love it when he calls me that.

"Come on! It's gonna be lots of fun!" I complained.

"Nah," he told me, being stubborn with his choice.

"I'm havin' me a party," I chirped.

"I don't think I can come," he said.

"Ah... This ain't just any kind of party," I said to him.

"Nah, I think I'll stay at home," he uttered into the receiver on his side of the line.

"Ah, oh no... It's gonna be really, really hot!" I told him.

"It's startin' to sound good…" he muttered.

"I'm gonna put you on the spot!" I explained.

"Sammy, maybe I should," he was starting to agree.

"And there'll be lots of one on one," I said to him.

"I guess I could be there," I almost had him…. Just one more question.

"Come on and join the fun!" I hollered at him.

"What should I wear?" he asked. Then I smiled, knowing that he was hooked.

"I'll tell you that it. It doesn't matter what you wear. 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there. I'm havin' a party. A party for two. I ain't inviting nobody. Nobody but you. You'll be sexy in your socks!" I teased him.

"We could polish the floors,"

"In case that anybody knocks?"

"Let's lock all the doors,"

"Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do!"

"I'm gonna do with you!"

"I'm wanna try something new," my voice crept into a softer tone, I meant our relationship. I didn't want to be just friends anymore.

"I wanna try that too," he reassured.

"I'll tell you that it," I started.

"It doesn't matter," he continued.

"Uh, uh," I interrupted.

"What I wear, cause it's only gonna be," he finished, leaving the end open.

"You and me there! Yeah, you," I completed for him.

"I'm here," he announced over the phone. I ran to the door, swung it open and sure enough he was standing there. We both hung up our phones, which hung from our hands limply dangling by our arms.

"You're there," I said pointing at him.

"That's all," he started.

"We really need," I finished for him.

"We're," he began.

"We're gonna party hearty," I completed.

"Just," he left it open.

"Just you and me!" I pointed at him, then to myself. He smiled.

"Don't," he stopped.

"Don't think about now," I finished.

"Don't,"

"Don't even doubt it now! I'm inviting you to a party for two," I exclaimed, letting him in. there were streamers and balloons everywhere in the Shay apartment!

"Shake it, Shake it!" I shouted as he was dancing.

"Come on baby," he called towards me. I blushed violently at him calling me that. And he seemed to register what he said, and he blushed as well.

"All the things I'm gonna do!"

"I'm gonna do with you!

"I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh," I said stepping towards him.

"I wanna try that too," he replied, stepping forward as well.

"I'll tell you that it. It doesn't matter what you wear,"

"'Cause it's only gonna be,"

"It's only gonna be you and me!" I exclaimed finishing for him.

"Awww yeah," he muttered, still a little ways from me.

"I'm havin' a party!" I said.

"A little bitty party Sammy," he confirmed.

"A party for two. It's just me and you,"

"Invitin' nobody,"

"That's right, I ain't inviting anybody,"

"Nobody baby,"

"Come on, Come on!" he stepped forward.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" I walked towards him.

"Come on, Come on, yeah!" he moved closer.

"Come on, Come on!" I said, moving closer. We were so close that he could have kissed me, and I wouldn't have objected.

"Come on, Come on," he whispered, leaning down.

"Come on, Come on, Come on," I muttered going on my tiptoes.

"Come on, Come on, yeah," he closed his eyes.

"Come on, Come on," my eyes fluttered shut.

"Just you and me there," he sighed, and then he pressed his lips to mine. As we pulled away we both had smiles on our faces.

"That was great," I sighed.

"Let's do it again!" Freddie said as he boldly came in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, and thought to myself.

"I should have more parties with Freddie," Then Carly and Spencer walked into their apartment.

"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" Carly asked us.

"Having a party," Freddie replied before I could gather my wits. Stupid smart nub…

"A party?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, where are all the guests?" Carly continued the interrogation.

"We were just winding down, about to clean back up…" I answered.

"Well, I was, she was just going to raid your fridge…" Freddie said.

"Oh, ok. Do you need any help?" the older Shay asked. Freddie nodded, so the three brunettes started cleaning while I well, raided the fridge… all this kissing, and dancing and whatnot was making me hungry! I found nothing delectable to eat, so I went to the cupboard there I found some fat cakes so I ate one of them. Frednub locked eyes with me, and we had an understanding, we would do this more often, but it would be our little secret. I nodded, and he did too, unbeknownst to the Shay siblings. Well, more parties for the two of us sometime else.

**~Sk8 **


End file.
